Legend of the Mutant Turtles
by Adoodlebunny
Summary: Leonardo finds himself captured while out on a morning run. He's locked in a room, chained to the floor, when a new figure enters the prison. Leo discovers this new figure is what she calls "The Avatar", and that she isn't from his world. When both escape with Jaya's help, they only get more questions - Who captured them? How did Jaya get to his world? Will she ever get home?
1. Chapter 1

**Been wanting to write a TMNT (2003) x Avatar: The Last Airbender (or Legend of Korra) Fanfiction for a while. And finally thought of a (decent) plot for it!**

 **Both shows are owned by their respective owners. I only own my characters.**

 **Takes place after LOK ends - potentially, AU.**

 _It was stupid of him, and he knew it. But he still did it. Leo had gone out on a morning run, to see what the city had to offer during the night - and he hadn't come back._

 _Instead, Leo had run into trouble. His own skill and wits didn't save him this_ time, _because his opponents were fierce and determined. In fact, he wasn't quite sure how they even found him. All he remembers was going out for a run, accidentally running into a band of what he thought were Foot_ Ninjas.. _And now he's here._

 _And here wasn't exactly a very comfortable place. The blue-masked turtle was stuck in a dark, dimly lit room, with his hands chained to the ground. There was no way to escape - he'd already tried. He was in deep, deep trouble, and had nothing but his thoughts to take up his time._

 _From what he could see, the walls were some kind of reinforced cement, that ran up to a very high ceiling. His visibility didn't reach that far up - he could only guess there was nothing above him. The room was cold, which made him shiver in his metal chains._

 _Leo was battered and bruised, chained to the wall. He was left to die._

—

The turtle woke up to the door opening. The only times they opened the door for him was to allow him to eat - even if he was a prisoner, for whatever reason, they still allowed him to eat. It seemed unusual for the Foot Ninjas, as wouldn't the Shredder want him dead if he was captured?

Something inside him told him it wasn't the Foot who captured him, but his mind was too sluggish to ponder it.

A guard, face barely visible under a hooded cloak, pushed a figure into the cell and slammed the door.

The figure stumbled and fell to their knees. Leo could see the chains in the dim lighting - they had both their feet and their hands chained, with a gag around their mouth.

Leo moved slightly, and his chains rattled. Immediately the figure noticed him, reacting in fear. He - or she, the turtle couldn't tell - shrank back against the wall, clearly terrified.

The turtle quickly realized he must have been even more terrified than Leo was. In the cold cell, their breaths were quick, panicked, and fog quickly filled the air.

"Calm down, you'll make yourself have a panic attack." The turtle broke the silence with his steady, but weak, voice.

Slowly he crawled to the other side of the room, pulling on his chains as far as they'd go.

It was, when he reached the other side of the room, then he realized that they were actually female.

In the dim light, Leo couldn't quite tell what she was wearing. But her hair had fallen across her face as she bent down in fear, her eyes watching him as she approached. When his face became visible in the dim lighting, she saw that he was, in fact, a giant reptile.

She started squirming away from him again, until he reached out a three-fingered hand and pulled the gag off her mouth.

"Who are you?" She immediately asked. Her green eyes were wide and her breathing still quick.

"I'll tell you if you calm down. You're not helping yourself by panicking." Leo told her gently.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes slightly. "I'm sorry. It's just where I come from, mutant lizards aren't common."

"Turtle." Leo spoke, trying not to be annoyed. "I'm a turtle."

"Okay.. Well, I'm a human." She bit her lip, trying to figure out what to say. "As much as I'm freaked out by this I don't think I can do anything about it. We're kinda stuck.."

Leo looked around from this side of the room. He hadn't bothered coming over here before - but he wasn't surprised, there wasn't anything else different. No way to escape. But he had to help this girl. The turtle sighed.

"You wanted to know who I am. My name Is Leonardo. My appearance is rather.. Unique, I'd say. We're very different from normal people, my brothers and I. We were mutated by ooze that fell out of a truck, and my Sensei, Master Splinter, rescued my brothers and I. The ooze affected all of us."

"Sensei? Are you, like, some kind of warrior?" She laughed slightly, but then stopped when she noticed the look on his face. "Sorry."

"Yeah, we are. He taught us ninjitsu, so we understood how to fight and blend into the shadows."

The girl went quiet a moment, looking at her chains. Her expression seemed very anxious and worried. Leo left her to her thoughts, moving away slightly. It was probably a lot to take in, hearing about mutants. Especially when you're trapped in a cell with one.

A few moments passed until she spoke softly. "I'm Jaya. I'm.. The Avatar."

She was expecting shock, fear, maybe amazement. But all she got was - "The what?"

The girl's head snapped up and she looked at the turtle. He had a bruise across one cheek, and a blue mask covering his face. He wore no clothes, but it didn't seem awkward - she wasn't really expecting to meet a giant turtle wearing clothes. Well, she wasn't expecting to meet a giant turtle - period.

"Where, exactly, are we?" She whispered instead of answering, fear slowly showing on her features.

"Well.. I'm assuming we're still in New York, but I'm not exactly sure where."

"New York?" The girl pulled on her chains with a single jerk. "We're not in Ba Sing Se? Or Republic City? The Fire Nation?"

Leo looked at her blankly.

"No no no no." Jaya tried to stand up, but the chains across her legs made her only able to stand on her knees.

"Jaya," The turtle came back towards her quickly, not wanting her to have another panic attack. "Tell me what you mean by 'the Avatar'."

"In my.. World.. Since we're clearly not there anymore.." She muttered, closing her eyes and falling back against the wall. "There are four nations. The Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation, the Water Tribe, and the Air Nomads. Each of these areas have a special gift - the power to bend the elements. In order to maintain peace and harmony, they have one sole person born that can control all 4 elements - The Avatar."

"That's you?" The turtle looked at her in shock. "Can you get us out of here, then?"

"I can't." She whispered. "The walls aren't earth, It's too cold in here for anything fire related, there's no water - and I can't airbend yet."

Jaya looked at him, utterly defeated. "I'm a failure to my world." She fell quiet a moment, a thought entering her mind.

"Unless.."

Leo looked at the girl as she put her hands and feet together in a very cramped, painful looking mediation style. Her feet were still in chains, so she had to sit awkwardly on her knees. She closed her eyes.

—

 **Sorry for cliffhanging, but wanted to end somewhere. Will continue writing this when I have free time and inspiration. Feel free to give me your thoughts and ratings.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own either TV series, only my OC(s).

Jaya opened her eyes. Around her, the vivid colors of the world seemed to hurt her eyes. But she noticed the subtle differences between her own Spirit World and this universe's. The world she was in had tall buildings, one on which she was seated. The buildings were clouded in fog and the bottoms disappeared into it, like she was in a city of sky.

"Helllooo? Any spirits around?"

She flinched as a spirit materialized out of the fog. It was a spirit-rabbit - one vaguely familiar to her, as if from a different time.

"Even this world has spirits from my own." She muttered. Jaya approached the spirit cautiously. It fluttered towards her and nuzzled her hand. She laughed.

"Will you help me, little guy?" The spirit made a sound in response, and she smiled.

—

Jaya opened her eyes. "Help is on the way." She told her turtle companion.

Leo frowned. "What did you do?"

Before she could answer, a light came from the roof. A soft blue light came floating down and revealed not only the rabbit Jaya had found in the spirit world, but a new companion - a tiny dragon, who appeared to be a baby. It's wings were blue while it's body was a soft purple, the whole thing being translucent.

The turtle looked in shock. How did she manage to bring these creatures to his world?

The dragon flew downward towards Jaya and blew a soft blue flame at her wrists. Leo came forward, thinking it was hurting her, but to his shock the cuffs around her wrists froze.

Jaya grinned and tugged them off, shattering the ice. She held out her arm and the dragon landed on it, with the rabbit by it's side. "Thank you guys! Could you help my friend now, too?"

The dragon flapped strong, though tiny, wings towards Leo, who looked in disbelief as the its breath froze his cuffs as well.

The turtle rubbed his wrists and looked at Jaya, who had somehow pried off the cuffs on her legs. Then, before they knew it - both spirits had disappeared in another dim light.

She took a deep breath and sat down. "Now what? How do we get out of here?"

Leonardo took that opportunity to look above him. Now that he could move better - and stand, for that matter - he could see that, distantly above their heads, were pipes. And on the far wall was their way out - a ventilation shaft.

"Up." The ninja said simply.

She glanced upwards to where he was looking, wincing. "I can't climb or bend in here. How..?"

In answer, the turtle gently lifted Jaya up into his arms and threw her with all his strength upwards - straight toward the vent.

Jaya let out a soft shriek and grabbed onto a pipe for dear life. "What did you do that for?"

"To get you up there." The turtle then proceeded to run towards the other wall, jumping against it and pushing off so he gracefully landed next to a pipe near her, which he gripped with both hands.

Holding on with one hand, he reached up and pulled himself up into the open vent.

The turtle looked down at the girl, who still clung to the pipe. He reached out a hand. "Well?"

She hesitantly took it, and he pulled her up into the vent. There was barely enough room for both of them, but they managed.

Clearly, whoever captured her had no idea what she was capable of. Jaya thought. Even then, putting her with Leo - this strong, mutant turtle - was a bad idea.

—

Up ahead, they could distantly see light. They had passed by multiple prison cells but now were finally coming somewhere else.

Leo stopped in front of her, and Jaya looked over his shoulder at the room beyond. The vent they were in ended abruptly there.

"Looks like this is our stop." Leo whispered.

Jaya nodded, and gestured for him to go down. After giving a final check, Leo dropped down, waiting for her to follow.

With a whisk of her hand, Jaya summoned a small air current that carried her safely to the ground. It was the first time she used bending in front of her new mutant friend. She was kinda hesitant, instinctively shy - she was a stranger to his world, with an unknown power.

Leo watched the girl glide gently to the floor, landing gracefully. Now that they were in the light, he could see her full outfit - she wore her dark brown hair pulled back, with one strand falling across her face and the rest loosely falling down her shoulders. She was wearing a green tunic, with a lighter green top underneath. She wore gloves that hooked around her thumbs, and cropped pants tucked into her boots. Her shirt lung loosely around her thin body, giving him the impression she usually wears a belt that's tied around her waist. When she floated down, her tunic fluttered around her like a cape.

Leo turned away and took in the room around them. They were in what appeared to be a storage room.

Jaya spotted something in the corner. "Look!" she cried out and raced toward the corner before Leo could stop her. She pulled open a cabinet and found her things that they had taken from her when she was captured, along with Leo's belt and swords. The turtle quickly ran over and picked up his things, placing his belt back on and sheathing his swords. Jaya did the same; She now sported a small backpack along with the aforementioned belt, proving Leo right.

She took out a small knife and sheathed that on her belt, along with another pouch that Leo didn't recognize.

Jaya noticed him watched her, blushing slightly. "This is a water bending pouch." She explained in a quiet whisper.

Leo nodded, and motioned for her to follow.

Together they exited the room, unsure of what was to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to anyone who left a review, you made my day and made me want to continue writing c:

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Quietly, Jaya and Leonardo walk out the door of the presumed storage room. Expecting the worse, Leo peeks around the corner - only to find it deserted.

Jaya follows him as he leads her down the hallway, hopefully to their way out.

Leo finds a fire escape door and opens it cautiously. No alarms go off - were they in an abandoned building?

Slowly he looks around. It was night, with the moon high in the sky, and the street around them was completely deserted. He takes a step outside, and Jaya follows right behind him.

To Jaya, the darkened New York City looked familiar. She couldn't make out anything in the darkness, only the shadowy bits and pieces.

"This is odd." She thought aloud, looking around at the buildings around her. "Looks almost like the Spirit World."

"The what?" Leo questions softly.

She shakes her head. "It's— the place that saved us." She breaths the fresh air, and steps out onto the gravel. "I can feel the earth again."

Leo smiled slightly; She looked genuinely happy to be outside, unaware of the dangers.

Suddenly they hear a voice from behind them. "HEY!"

The turtle grabs the Avatar's hand and starts to sprint, not towards the street, but rather deeper into the alley beside them. Jaya was about to question where they were going when she felt a searing pain in her arm and yelped.

Leo turned towards her as she held her arm. "What the..?"

A man stood at the end of the alley with some kind of gun Leo didn't recognize. Jaya shifts her weight and the ground beneath her buckles, moving quickly straight towards the gun man. She hears his grunt as the rock hits him.

"Oww." The girl put a hand on her arm and held it, as if that could take the pain away.

From the door behind them, they see more men approaching. Each carried a variation of the same gun. Leo unsheathed his katanas and stood in front of Jaya.

"I don't know what you are, freak, but you better step away. The Avatar is ours." One of the men said. Each were dressed identical in simple black bodysuits, bearing weaponry at their belts. Even their faces, covered in masks, looked like duplicates of each other.

The turtle grimaced but didn't stand down, preparing for the oncoming fight. The gunmen opened fire and Leo sliced the bullets with his swords in a flurry of motion, pressing backward against Jaya as they both were pushed back from the oncoming fire.

Jaya let go of her arm and took a stance, swaying slightly.

"Don't know who you guys are, but you sure aren't getting me again." Jaya let go of her arm and reached downward, pulling upward in a quick motion to summon a wall of earth, separating them from the men. She heard them cry out on the opposite side, and immediately went back to clutching her arm.

"We need to get you out of here." The leader immediately looked around for a manhole cover. But they had reached a dead end, there wasn't any in sight. "Can you run?"

"I can barely bend with this." She grimaced, unhooking her water pouch from her belt. She heard gunfire on the other side of the wall. "They're trying to take down the wall. We have to hurry."

Leo watched as she frowned and held the water pouch upside down, where only a single drop fell out. She grimaced.

Behind them, cracks started to form as the men struggled to break down the wall with any means necessary - Leo could hear their efforts and ragged breaths.

Without another word, Leonardo sheathed his blades and picked up Jaya and immediately leapt onto the fire escape, climbing with one hand. She wrapped her arms around his neck as tight as she could, but even that made her wince.

They were now on the rooftop, however, the men chasing them also noticed their attempted escape. They started to open fire.

Leo set the girl down and unsheathed a blade, dodging the bullet fire quickly. Jaya was barely able to get out of the way of the oncoming gunfire, not knowing what it was. She fired several quick fire blasts towards them with her good arm, trying to ignore the pain.

"We have to keep moving. Leave them, come on!"

Jaya paused before sending up a cloud of dust with air-bending, shielding their escape. "What the heck are those? Some wacked up kind of metal bending?"

"They're called guns. They can shoot bullets, which are like little pieces of metal, at people to hurt them." The turtle explained as he pulled her along.

Jaya stopped, panting, halfway across the next roof.

"Did we lose them?" She whispered.

The turtle looked around, seeing nobody following them. If they were so desperate to chase down this girl.. This "Avatar".. Why did they give up so soon?

Something didn't seem right.

"Come on." Leo climbed onto the fire escape and offered Jaya a hand up. She accepted, using her good arm and climbing down the fire escape one handed.

At the bottom, she looked around again. There was more light here, and the buildings were tall - unlike anything she'd ever seen. Different smells waved through the streets, some sweet and some disgusting, but most of them were unfamiliar to her.

And there was people of all kinds - dressed in outfits so different to hers that she instantly felt out of place. Jaya instinctively buried herself deeper into the shadows, hoping none of these were her enemies.

Her enemies.. Who even were they? Who even took her and brought her to this strange world, where apparently giant turtles were the norm? She didn't see any more around, but she assumed that there must have been more because why else would the first contact she'd had with anyone in this strange world be one of them?

The turtle had scanned the streets for signs of pursuers, and, deeming them safe, motioned for Jaya to follow. He didn't notice that she was deep in thought and jumped slightly upon seeing him again.

"Come on, I'll take you somewhere safe and then we'll take care of your arm."

He pulled up the lid to the sewer and motioned for her to go down. Jaya jumped in and used air bending to lower herself to the ground. To her surprise, she landed in water. Leo dropped down beside her after silently closing the lid, and the two of them disappeared into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

_I was trying to remember how they actually get into their sewer lair for different reasons, so hopefully this bit is as accurate as possible._

 _Thanks to everyone who left a review on the last chapters, btw. I replied to them in messages but will try to also answer those questions in text ^-^_

 _Enjoy~_

 _It's possible this chapter may get edited in the future as I'm not entirely happy with the way it turned out, if you have any feedback feel free to let me know._

—

The sewers were like a maze to Jaya, and they never seemed to end. But the turtle in front of her seemed to know exactly where he was going.

She was tempted to just freeze the ice as she trudged along in the suspiciously-colored water, but she didn't want to waste her energy. Besides, she was a bender, she could just bend the water out of her clothes.

Still. At home, even in Ba Sing Sei, they didn't have sewers this.. Different.

The going was tough and she felt herself slow down; she wasn't used to this much walking-through-discolored-water. But ahead of her, Leo had stopped.

They were in a sewer disjunction, with 2 different paths splitting off from where they were. She expected him to show her where to go in one of those paths, but she was surprised once he spoke.

"This way." The turtle told her and dropped down an almost invisible hole, neatly carved into the ground.

Jaya peered down into the hole and followed, moving the air around her to stop her from colliding into Leo.

Leo led her further down the tunnel and towards a seemingly blank wall with a few pipes. Expertly, Jaya watched as the turtle pulled on a pipe and entered some numbers into the console that appeared. Then the wall in front of her shifted like it was being moved with earth bending, and the door opened.

"Oh, look who finally decided to show up." A turtle with a red mask scoffed as the two entered.

Jaya walked into the huge lair and looked up in awe. It was massive, with multiple stories and huge doorways leading into the different parts. She'd never seen anything like it before.

"Yooo, Leo's back!" A orange-masked turtle jumped down from the second story.

"Where were ya? Ditching us again?" Red asked.

"It's.. A long story." Leo answered simply. "Where's Don?"

"He fell asleep in the lab again." Orange came over to Leo, and it was then he noticed the quiet Jaya leaning against the pillar. "Whoa, who's she?"

Leo winced inwardly. He was hoping he wouldn't have to explain right away, and by extension, ask Jaya how she got here.

But before he could answer, Jaya walked forward. "My name is Jaya, and I'm not from your world. Leo and I were trapped in a cell together and there was no way I could have escaped without him.. I don't know how I got there or how I can get back, so I'm stuck here." She sighed.

"What makes you so special that they wanna drag you here?" Red grunted.

"I'm the Avatar." She answered softly.

"The.. What now?" Orange looked at her in confusion. "You don't seem like some kinda superhero to me."

"The Avatar, master of all elements, born as a peace maker between all the nations. Bring balance to the world. All the stuff and descriptions my mentor taught me when I was 10."

"What's all the racket?" The purple turtle entered the main room, yawning and stretching. "Oh, hey Leo. What happened to you?"

Jaya frowned as she observed the scene. These turtle creatures.. They seemed relatively unconcerned that their brother was basically kidnapped and trapped.. Was it a normal occurrence for them? Or did they just not know anything had been wrong?

"Don, can you look at Jaya's arm?" Leo asked, avoiding the question.

The turtle crossed the room and stopped at the sight of Jaya and his brother. "I heard half the story.." He interrupted before either could talk. "You can tell your half later. Come on." He motioned for the girl to follow him back into his lab. She paused momentarily, holding her arm again, before following him.

"Spill." Raph said as he approached Leo, watching them both leave.

Mikey looked at both of them briefly before running to catch up to Don and Jaya, exclaiming, "If she's a super hero, I wanna meet her and find out her origin story!"

Leo sighed. "Okay, Raph."

—

Leo was running across the rooftops, doing his daily training run. After tossing and turning the whole night he figured he could use his energy for something more useful.

The sky was overcast and he didn't expect much to come out of his run. But the cool night air felt good on his skin, and loosening his muscles sent a calming relief through him.

Until he saw the shadow.

The shadow.. There was a figure behind him, following his run and every movement. At first he figured it was a building's shadow, but he kept seeing it, and then he knew: he was being followed.

On a rooftop halfway across the city, he stopped. Looking down to the street below, he watched and listened carefully behind him.

A thickening silence met his keen senses, but as he turned around, he saw a figure, hovering above the rooftop in shadow. It was as if it was made from the shadows itself, almost having no complete shape.

The figure seemed to move and out of nowhere, fell slowly to the ground. The shadows melted away from the body to reveal a figure dressed in a hooded cloak.

Leonardo unsheathed his blades and took a fighting stance, not knowing who this.. Thing was.

The shadow figure lifted up a hand, and a bunch of identical cloaked figures jumped onto the rooftop behind him. It was almost as if they were trying to copy the foot, except they were.. Different. Were they the foot? Or something more?

Leo's head was filled with thoughts buzzing around as he prepared himself for the fight.

"Are you the one called Leonardo?" The shadowy figure spoke for the first time.

"Who wants to know?" Leo replied briskly, crossing his swords in front of him

"Just take him, maybe he'll serve useful." One of the hooded figures told the leader.

The shadowed figure nodded once, and they all swarmed him. He was greatly outnumbered but soon defeated and captured.

—

His brother looked at him in silence. "Were they foot?"

"No, they were something else." Leo answered, leaning against the pillar after finishing the story. "But they seemed to want to keep me alive, I don't know why. Or what they want with Jaya."

"Shell, I hope I don't come across em in a dark alley." Raph stood up from where he had sat down on the couch. "Let's go find the others and see what we can do."

Leo nodded and followed him into Don's lab.


	5. Chapter 5

**Late, but another new chapter right here~ Happy 2018 everyone.**

Jaya was sitting on one of Don's work tables, listening to Mikey ramble on about his superheroes. Both of the turtles had introduced themselves, as well as Raphael, who she had no clue about. She was still confused about the concept about "ninja turtles".

"..and then I helped Silver Sentry defeat Malingus, and then I was mentioned on TV, and he offered more superhero team-ups!" Mikey exclaimed, referencing his time as the Turtle Titan.

After recalling the day's events, Jaya felt her limbs grow heavy and the feeling of exhaustion settle in. She sat quietly as Donatello wrapped her arm. Somehow he had the ability to tune out Mikey.

"There. You should be good now." Don told Jaya. She flexed her arm, inspecting the bandages. It still hurt but the swelling had reduced so it wasn't as bad, and the turtle gave her some pills - whatever those were, she wasn't entirely sure - to take. Jaya was starting to miss her world even more.

But what she missed the most was practicing her bending.

Jaya stood up. "Thanks."

Jaya stood up to leave just as Raphael and Leonardo entered. The hot-headed turtle blocked her path as she tried to leave, folding his arms. "Not so fast."

The girl huffed. "Don't even, turtle-boy. You can't stand in my way."

"Want to see me try?" Raph stared her down unmoving.

"Raph, please." Leo put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Jaya, he just means it's time to tell your side of the story."

Jaya huffed again. She passed Raphael, who grunted but didn't stop her, to enter the main room and heard the four brothers follow. Surveying their lair, she looked for a place to sit. The couch didn't really seem ideal to her - rather, she was actually really missing the rough seats in most earth-bending homes where she grew up in. Most of the earthbenders she knew would just create their own chairs - that way they could be as comfy as each bender wanted.

So that's what she did.

With one quick fluid motion, Jaya created a small rock chair and took a seat. The turtles all exchanged equal glances of half-awe, half scared expressions, she just reminded herself that they probably had never seen earth-bending before.. Oh boy.

—

Unknown to the turtles and Jaya, as she sat explaining her world - bending, the concept of the avatar, the four nations, and the spirit world, which was a hard concept in and of itself - the shadow creature Leo previously encountered was approaching its master.

The room was dark, damp, and dreary. A place of sadness, loss, dread, fear - it almost stank of evil. The dimly lit dark room had only two small torches to provide any shrill of light, and even they hinted at being just plain dark. The torches had an almost Gothic feel to them, featuring intricate carvings of snakes, skulls, fire, and death. And, with whatever force of dark magic that created the room, they moved - the snakes slithered up and down the poles, and the skulls seemed to laugh and scowl at anyone who dared look at it. If studied too hard it's said that the poles could lead one to go insane - the dark images would constantly change and eventually take you along into whatever world they hold. The warrior walked past them, looking to the floor just like any other shadow-warrior who entered would - because they heard the rumors and the images just drove fear straight into ones stomach.

At the end of the room was a single black chair. Not even a throne, just a black armchair. It held a man, and at first one entering might just say this man was Death himself. But, in fact, he was not - he was simply consumed by the darkness and the shadows so much that his shadow warriors did not think he was even human. In fact, nobody knew what he was - they followed them because they feared him.

And the shadow warrior approaching the chair was in fact very terrified of the bad news he was going to deliver.

"Speak." The man said simply. His face was shrouded in the black cloak he wore, attached at the chest area with a black gem. What could be seen of his face was pure white - and nobody was ever said to see anything else of his face, except his eyes. The rest of his body seemed to be made up of the shadows themselves - shifting and forming,the cloak appeared to end at his feet and all that was left was the shadows.

"The turtle, and the girl, Master." The shadow warrior stuttered over his words. "They have escaped and eluded capture. They're gone, Master."

The man did not say a word, simply lifted up a hand and motioned the warrior closer. With a gulp, he came forward.

"I am greatly disappointed in you, warrior." He said simply. "Do you know what happens to those who disappoint me?"

"N-No, Master." The warrior bowed and shrank back as the man placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Find them and hope that you never find out. Do not bring me grave news again or this will be the last thing you ever see." The man lifted his hood and showed his eyes. They were pure black, almost an endless void one could get lost so easily in - and never return.

The warrior could see more than just a small reflection of his self in the glassy pupils - pain, misery, terror all reflected back at him as his screams echoed around the cavern. The feelings consumed him and he quivered, holding his head but unable to look away. Before he knew it, the cloak had covered the head again and the warrior sank to his knees, breathing heavily.

"Dismissed."

The man simply sat back down on his chair as the warrior stumbled out of the room, almost tipping one of the torches, unable to bear the thought of failure.

 **Any reviews so far are greatly appreciated 3 still haven't mastered how to reply to people individually except for through messages, but I do read them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back again with another chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, they're very appreciated! 3**

—

"So how did you end up here, then?" Donatello asked Jaya as she finished her explanation of herself and her abilities - the best that she could give, anyway. She could tell Mikey was awestruck, Raph slightly bored, Leo with a seemingly neutral stare and Don looking at her almost impressed.

Jaya looked at her hands, and despite being the seemingly powerful, confident person she was, looked almost defeated. "I don't know." She whispered. "All of my recent memories are a dark blur, I can't remember anything - where I was, who I was with. Nothing. The last thing I remember going to sleep after traveling home - then darkness."

The brothers looked at each other.

"Don?" Leo looked at the genius for any sign of how this could even happen. But the purple clad turtle just shook his head.

"No idea, doc," He replied. "Dimensional traveling isn't in my line of expertise."

"Maybe we should find the shadow dudes." Mikey suggested, looking around. "Capture one of them and force them to tell us what they want. Just like in the superhero comics."

The other three brothers looked at each other, surprised at Mikey's suggestion of a good idea.

"But didn't they take down Leo?"Jaya commented, having heard of Leo's capture.

"Yeah, but they can't take ALL of us!" Mikey exclaimed. "I mean, we're pretty good." He flexed his muscles, and felt the familiar whack of Raph on the back of his head.

"That could work, though. It's our best bet at this point; besides, we want to know what they wanted with Leo anyway." Don interjected, ignoring Mikey's yelp.

"Then it's settled, we'll go looking for them tonight." Leo stood up, "Everyone get some shut-eye, we'll leave at sundown."

Jaya watched as the turtles departed, unsure of where to go. She didn't exactly have a sleeping quarters.. They all had rooms, she felt like an intruder in an unknown place. An unknown world.

Don noticed her hesitation, stopping on his way to his lab. "Jaya, there's a cot in here you can sleep on." He offered. "I'll show you, and you can show me more of your bending while you're at it."

Touched by the turtle's hospitality, even though she was a stranger in his home, Jaya followed him, slightly flustered as he started asking her to show him some of her bending abilities. Both the turtle and Avatar stayed up a while as they talked, both intrigued by the other's stories. Eventually, Jaya grew tired which the purple clad turtle noticed and decided to leave her be and let her rest.

Still, Jaya was left with a smile as she finally fell asleep.

Master Splinter watched the purple turtle leave, having overheard the whole story before, but choosing not to interrupt. The elder rat figured he'd be of more use trying to meditate on the issue; he'd never be able to stop his sons from helping this young lady, despite his worry over this mysterious shadow creature. He retreated to his room, sitting in meditation position and preparing himself to try to figure out what could be happening.

—

Jaya awoke on the rooftops of the buildings high above her, shivering from the cold fall air.

It looked like the spirit world, except a lot darker. Not at all like the bright colors she was used to - in any world.

She was surrounded by darkness, and used her fire bending to light up the surrounding area.

The shadows around her seemed to move and she just walked further across a seemingly Impossibly long building.

Suddenly, she saw a figure up ahead. It was cloaked with a black gem holding the middle of the cloak together, but it's feet and legs seemed to vanish into the shadows.

"Jaya." The figure whispered as she approached, it's voice raspy. "It's time we met."

"Who are you?" Jaya asked, the flame growing brighter in response to her anger.

"My name does not matter. I'm the one who brought you here, and I brought you here for a reason." The figure slowly floated towards her, trailing shadows as it moved. It was almost ghost-like, which made it really unnerving to watch.

"Yeah, and my friends will help me get home" She held up her hand, ready to strike him if he moved any closer.

"Are you sure they are really your friends, dear child?" The shadow man came even closer to her, and she started to back away. "Are you sure you can trust them?"

"They took me in." She whispered. "I'm not afraid of you. You can't hurt me."

"That is where you are wrong."

Before she could react, the shadow man lurched toward her in a dark surge of blackness, putting out the fire in her hand and making her scream.

—

Jaya woke up, exhausted, knowing that her scream probably woke up half of the lair. She realized she had accidentally fallen off her cot upon awakening and dug her hands into the rock beneath her. Oops.

Removing her hands from the ruined floor, Jaya sat down and surveyed the dim room. All the lights outside were off and she was alone. She suspected Don or any of his brothers weren't awake yet, and Jaya took that opportunity to try to fix the floor with a little bit of earth bending.

Out of nowhere, the light behind her turned on, and Jaya upon instinct sent a rock flying in the direction of the intruder.

She heard the rock hit the wall outside the door as the turtle ducked, with a "Whoa!" following suit.

As her eyes adjusted she realized it was Leonardo and she had just hurled a rock at his head.

"Sorry!" She forgot about what she was doing and stood up, walking to him.

Leo waved a hand and brushed it off, instead saying, "I heard you scream, are you alright?"

"Just.. A dream." She replied.

"Want to talk about it?" The turtle came over and motioned her to sit down.

Jaya started to tell the story, leaving the part about the shadow questioning if she can really trust these turtles.

Leo seemed interest in the concept of the spirit world; she guessed he was the more spiritual type.

"Can you take anyone else to the spirit world?" He asked suddenly, curious.

Jaya thought for a moment. Could she? She didn't think it was possible unless you were trained specifically to do it or you were at the north/south poles. Before she could answer, a yawning Donatello entered the room.

"Hey guys, I heard a crash. What happened?"

Jaya smiled sheepishly and hope he didn't notice what she did to the floor. "A bit of a misunderstanding, I had a crazy dream and Leo scared me. That's all."

She made the mental note to talk to Leo about this again later, and gave him a sort of sign to indicate this. He nodded once and she followed Don into the kitchen as he made some coffee. She was more of a tea person herself, and Don attempted to make her some - it was a good attempt, but the genius didn't quite seem to make as good of tea as he did coffee. Still, Jaya very much appreciated him trying.

—

Soon later the two other turtles joined them. The rat master was still missing from the table, having not met Jaya yet, so Leonardo decided to go check on him to find him meditating.

"Master?" The turtle opened the door slowly and poked his head in, studying the rat. He hadn't moved from his position since last night, but did open his eyes to the appearance of his eldest son.

"Leonardo, I know you are going out to see upon trying to find the ones who trapped Jaya in our world." Splinter put simply. "I trust you will use your judgment to keep yourself and your brothers safe."

Leo nodded, bowing to his master. He wasn't really expecting his Sensei to let him go, but he guessed that the rat understood what kind of situation they were in. He expected he and his brothers would've agreed to help Jaya no matter what, and not many others would have - or would have known how, that is. He and his brothers are probably her best bet, given what they've seen and been through. Helping someone return to their own world shouldn't be too much of an issue.. Right?

"Thank you, Sensei. I'll make sure everyone returns safely." Leo responded with a bow.

"Be careful, my son." Splinter closed his eyes again and resumed his meditation, which Leo took as his key to leave.

Upon inquiry from his brothers, the blue turtle simply said that their Sensei was fine and they should be okay to head to the surface.

So the four turtles and the Avatar girl headed into the sewers as the sky fell dark yet again and found themselves on the search for the possible enemies.


	7. Chapter 7

**Back again with another chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, they're very appreciated!**

—

"So how did you end up here, then?" Donatello asked Jaya as she finished her explanation of herself and her abilities - the best that she could give, anyway. She could tell Mikey was awestruck, Raph slightly bored, Leo with a seemingly neutral stare and Don looking at her almost impressed.

Jaya looked at her hands, and despite being the seemingly powerful, confident person she was, looked almost defeated. "I don't know." She whispered. "All of my recent memories are a dark blur, I can't remember anything - where I was, who I was with. Nothing. The last thing I remember going to sleep after traveling home - then darkness."

The brothers looked at each other.

"Don?" Leo looked at the genius for any sign of how this could even happen. But the purple clad turtle just shook his head.

"No idea, doc," He replied. "Dimensional traveling isn't in my line of expertise."

"Maybe we should find the shadow dudes." Mikey suggested, looking around. "Capture one of them and force them to tell us what they want. Just like in the superhero comics."

The other three brothers looked at each other, surprised at Mikey's suggestion of a good idea.

"But didn't they take down Leo?"Jaya commented, having heard of Leo's capture.

"Yeah, but they can't take ALL of us!" Mikey exclaimed. "I mean, we're pretty good." He flexed his muscles, and felt the familiar whack of Raph on the back of his head.

"That could work, though. It's our best bet at this point; besides, we want to know what they wanted with Leo anyway." Don interjected, ignoring Mikey's yelp.

"Then it's settled, we'll go looking for them tonight." Leo stood up, "Everyone get some shut-eye, we'll leave at sundown."

Jaya watched as the turtles departed, unsure of where to go. She didn't exactly have a sleeping quarters.. They all had rooms, she felt like an intruder in an unknown place. An unknown world.

Don noticed her hesitation, stopping on his way to his lab. "Jaya, there's a cot in here you can sleep on." He offered. "I'll show you, and you can show me more of your bending while you're at it."

Touched by the turtle's hospitality, even though she was a stranger in his home, Jaya followed him, slightly flustered as he started asking her to show him some of her bending abilities. Both the turtle and Avatar stayed up a while as they talked, both intrigued by the other's stories. Eventually, Jaya grew tired which the purple clad turtle noticed and decided to leave her be and let her rest.

Still, Jaya was left with a smile as she finally fell asleep.

Master Splinter watched the purple turtle leave, having overheard the whole story before, but choosing not to interrupt. The elder rat figured he'd be of more use trying to meditate on the issue; he'd never be able to stop his sons from helping this young lady, despite his worry over this mysterious shadow creature. He retreated to his room, sitting in meditation position and preparing himself to try to figure out what could be happening.

—

Jaya awoke on the rooftops of the buildings high above her, shivering from the cold fall air.

It looked like the spirit world, except a lot darker. Not at all like the bright colors she was used to - in any world.

She was surrounded by darkness, and used her fire bending to light up the surrounding area.

The shadows around her seemed to move and she just walked further across a seemingly Impossibly long building.

Suddenly, she saw a figure up ahead. It was cloaked with a black gem holding the middle of the cloak together, but it's feet and legs seemed to vanish into the shadows.

"Jaya." The figure whispered as she approached, it's voice raspy. "It's time we met."

"Who are you?" Jaya asked, the flame growing brighter in response to her anger.

"My name does not matter. I'm the one who brought you here, and I brought you here for a reason." The figure slowly floated towards her, trailing shadows as it moved. It was almost ghost-like, which made it really unnerving to watch.

"Yeah, and my friends will help me get home" She held up her hand, ready to strike him if he moved any closer.

"Are you sure they are really your friends, dear child?" The shadow man came even closer to her, and she started to back away. "Are you sure you can trust them?"

"They took me in." She whispered. "I'm not afraid of you. You can't hurt me."

"That is where you are wrong."

Before she could react, the shadow man lurched toward her in a dark surge of blackness, putting out the fire in her hand and making her scream.

—

Jaya woke up, exhausted, knowing that her scream probably woke up half of the lair. She realized she had accidentally fallen off her cot upon awakening and dug her hands into the rock beneath her. Oops.

Removing her hands from the ruined floor, Jaya sat down and surveyed the dim room. All the lights outside were off and she was alone. She suspected Don or any of his brothers weren't awake yet, and Jaya took that opportunity to try to fix the floor with a little bit of earth bending.

Out of nowhere, the light behind her turned on, and Jaya upon instinct sent a rock flying in the direction of the intruder.

She heard the rock hit the wall outside the door as the turtle ducked, with a "Whoa!" following suit.

As her eyes adjusted she realized it was Leonardo and she had just hurled a rock at his head.

"Sorry!" She forgot about what she was doing and stood up, walking to him.

Leo waved a hand and brushed it off, instead saying, "I heard you scream, are you alright?"

"Just.. A dream." She replied.

"Want to talk about it?" The turtle came over and motioned her to sit down.

Jaya started to tell the story, leaving the part about the shadow questioning if she can really trust these turtles.

Leo seemed interest in the concept of the spirit world; she guessed he was the more spiritual type.

"Can you take anyone else to the spirit world?" He asked suddenly, curious.

Jaya thought for a moment. Could she? She didn't think it was possible unless you were trained specifically to do it or you were at the north/south poles. Before she could answer, a yawning Donatello entered the room.

"Hey guys, I heard a crash. What happened?"

Jaya smiled sheepishly and hope he didn't notice what she did to the floor. "A bit of a misunderstanding, I had a crazy dream and Leo scared me. That's all."

She made the mental note to talk to Leo about this again later, and gave him a sort of sign to indicate this. He nodded once and she followed Don into the kitchen as he made some coffee. She was more of a tea person herself, and Don attempted to make her some - it was a good attempt, but the genius didn't quite seem to make as good of tea as he did coffee. Still, Jaya very much appreciated him trying.

—

Soon later the two other turtles joined them. The rat master was still missing from the table, having not met Jaya yet, so Leonardo decided to go check on him to find him meditating.

"Master?" The turtle opened the door slowly and poked his head in, studying the rat. He hadn't moved from his position since last night, but did open his eyes to the appearance of his eldest son.

"Leonardo, I know you are going out to see upon trying to find the ones who trapped Jaya in our world." Splinter put simply. "I trust you will use your judgment to keep yourself and your brothers safe."

Leo nodded, bowing to his master. He wasn't really expecting his Sensei to let him go, but he guessed that the rat understood what kind of situation they were in. He expected he and his brothers would've agreed to help Jaya no matter what, and not many others would have - or would have known how, that is. He and his brothers are probably her best bet, given what they've seen and been through. Helping someone return to their own world shouldn't be too much of an issue.. Right?

"Thank you, Sensei. I'll make sure everyone returns safely." Leo responded with a bow.

"Be careful, my son." Splinter closed his eyes again and resumed his meditation, which Leo took as his key to leave.

Upon inquiry from his brothers, the blue turtle simply said that their Sensei was fine and they should be okay to head to the surface.

So the four turtles and the Avatar girl headed into the sewers as the sky fell dark yet again and found themselves on the search for the possible enemies.


End file.
